


A princess’ needs

by AliceMercy2016 (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ace Shiro, Comfort, F/M, First Time, bi allura, experienced Allura, happy end, reluctant Shiro, sexually frustrated Allura, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AliceMercy2016
Summary: Allura is pining for Shiro who is sending her mixed signals.Will the Altean princess finally get what she needs?Allura’s and Shiro’s first time. Mostly Allura’s POV.





	A princess’ needs

Allura felt frustrated. She had tried everything she could think of to get Shiro to make a move. She accidentally bumped into him in the hallway. She had asked him to go to the training deck with her. When they were alone she had mentioned that she had problems falling asleep but he had just suggested meditation and breathing exercises. And when she had asked him to show her some “breathing exercises”, he had literally just done that. Allura had dated some young men and women in her former life, 10.000 years ago. Most of them Alteans, but also some from other she had met during her travels with her father and none had ever been this hesitant when it came to, well sex. Allura would have blamed it on Shiro being human, but that couldn’t be it, because Lance was awfully touchy (so much even that she had almost dislocated his shoulder when they first met) and Matt also didn’t seem to be too shy from what she could tell. So, what was it with Shiro? Did she misread what was between them? After having spent such a long time together and dealt with so many life-threatening situations together she felt as if they shared a strong bond. They have had wonderful long conversations and the way he looked at her couldn’t mean anything but pure and sincere affection. Whenever he looked at her like this she felt a warmth rising inside of her thighs and lower belly. She longed to be touched by him, to touch him, to see what he could do with his wonderful body. Allura frequently found herself fantasizing about this. But so far, he had only held her hand on a few occasions, so why was he so hesitant? When they were alone on the deck it had even crossed her mind to throw herself onto the console in front of him and moan “ _ **Take me black paladin, here and now or I am going to lose my mind!**_ ”. But of course, she didn’t do that. Instead she approached him after a mission when the other paladins had already gone to their rooms. She kind of cornered him next to a door.

“Can we talk?” she asked.

“Sure.” He just replied, friendly as always.

“Well, I’ve been thinking about this a lot recently.”

“About the mission?” he asked.

“About us.” Allura relied and her voice almost sounded angry. She took a breath to calm down before she went on “About whatever this is going on between the two of us. I’ve been trying to figure this out, but I hit a dead end. I just don’t know…”

“Allura, I know how you feel, but…” He said and his voice did almost sound sad.

 _Of course_ , she thought, _he does not see you this way. You are team mates, nothing more. Well, that’s it. Say it and crush my heart._

“…how can I explain this to you. Well, I just don’t have the same needs you seem to have. I am sorry, if this is weird, but this is just who I am. I like you, a lot. No, much more than that. But I just don’t have need for physical affection. Which does not mean that I can’t do it. It’s just not something I long for. It’s also not that I dislike it, it just doesn’t give me the pleasure it gives other people. I hope you can understand this.”

He looked so vulnerable in this moment and his gaze told her that he was waiting for her reply nervously. That was a lot of information, but she though that she did understand. He was indeed different from anybody else she had been with before, but this didn’t confuse or scare her. So, she looked him in the eyes and said with a determined but affectionate voice:

“I do understand you Shiro. I do.”

The tension in his face gave way to the smile she loved so much and he leaned forwards and gave her the most amazing kiss Allura had ever gotten. It was just the right mixture of warm and soft but also firm and gosh, he smelled so amazing, as he always did when they came back from a mission. Her belly was filled with that warm feeling again. She almost dropped to the floor, but managed to hold herself up.

“It’s wonderful to see how this affects you.” Shiro smiled at her fondly.

Allura blinked at him and blushed.

“So, it doesn’t feel… nice for you?” she asked, feeling a bit confused again.

“Oh, it does feel nice, just different from what you might feel when doing this. For me it’s much nicer talking to you or doing other things together. Tough if you give me some time I might be able to cope with the things you obviously want do. I just really want to know you and what you like before we go there.”

Allura’s heartbeat ascended. She smiled back and said softly: “I am sorry if I pressured you. I can wait. But I would also be lying if I’d say I am not excited for it.”

A lot of time went by. They shared many wonderful moments together and Allura told Shiro many things about herself and learned a lot about him. That he had dated women before, but never felt the need to have sex with them. That this wasn’t due to any deficiency but just the way his sexuality worked. Also, everything about his anatomy worked fine too, he had just realized that touching himself or being touched by somebody else was not what gave him pleasure. Most women he had dated before, had been really confused by this and never stayed around for long. Slowly they had also started to familiarize with each other’s bodies. Shiro would occasionally sleep at her place. Though they kept this secret from the other paladins, because they didn’t feel like discussing details of their relationship with the rest of the team and considering how nosy Pidge, Lance and Hunk were, they would definitely ask questions. But aside from cuddling and caress nothing had happened. But one evening when Allura stepped out of the bathroom and was ready to cuddle into bed next to her boyfriend he touched her hand, looked her in the eyes and said:

“Allura, if you want do I will sleep with you tonight.”

She had already gotten used to the lovely routine they had with each other that it took her a few ticks to realize what he’d just suggested. Her heartbeat accelerated and she felt warm all over her body all the sudden. She wanted to say something meaningful and loving but instead she just whispered:

“Yes.”

He was lying on her mattress, his head comfortably placed on her pillows in nothing but his short pajama bottoms. She was sitting on top of him in a tiny nightgown she had gotten on quickly in the bathroom after his suggestion a few minutes ago. She was wearing nothing underneath. They had been this close before but never with the prospect of sex. Allura was unsure how to proceed. She caressed his stomach, all these muscles on his abdomen. He had his hands on her thighs, smiling at her fondly.

“So, how do we do this?” she finally said.

“How would you like to do it?”

She thought about it for a second and answered: “I want to be on top of you, like this.”

“Anything else?”

“Well,” she said, a bit insecure about this topic “how about you? Will it work, I mean…”

But he just smiled at her softly and said: “Oh, don’t worry. That’s all working totally fine. You can touch me if you want to.”

Her gaze shifted to his black pajama bottoms. She carefully reached for the bulge she had been avoiding so far. It felt exciting but also weird. What if he didn’t like the way she touched him? What if she did something that made him uncomfortable. She didn’t want him to be uncomfortable.

“You have to tell me if anything I am doing is not feeling okay. Will you?”

He nodded and took her hand and put it on top of the bulge in his pajama bottoms. She sighted at the sensation of the soft fabric and the warmth underneath it. When she realized that her caressing had caused an erection she asked:

“Can I take them off?”

“Go ahead.”

She sat down next to him on the bed and slit down his pants. He was just perfect.

“Want me to help you?” Shiro was bending over, carefully reaching for her nightgown. Allura just nodded and lifted her arms above her head so he could pull the silky fabric over her head. And there they were. Both completely naked in front of each other for the first time and it felt weird but also not weird at all. There were several more Altean markings like the ones Allura had in her face all across her body: on her shoulders, her collarbone and her breasts. They were pink like the ones in her face. Her erected nipples were of the same color. Shiro looked at her in amazement. He reached out and touched her markings with his fingertips. When Allura shuddered, he pulled away.

“No!” she said and it did almost sound desperate “Please go on. This feels good.” and she placed his hand on her collarbone.

“You are beautiful.” He said playing with her hair and caressing her warm skin. Meanwhile Allura had reached out for his erection and started working it like she knew other men liked it. They didn’t break eye contact, also not when she climbed on top of him. She took a condom from bedside table (one of the many things her rooms supply unit provided) and unrolled it on top of him. Though she was not entirely sure if Alteans and Humans could reproduce, this was definitely not how she was going to find out. She looked into his eyes once more asking:

“You’re sure this is okay?”

“If everything is okay for you, yes.”

Allura placed herself on top of him and carefully let him slide inside of her. The sensation was wonderful (it had been way to long since she had had this) and she couldn’t help but groan softly. She began to move her hip but then stopped again looking at Shiro.

“Aren’t you going to…? I don’t know…”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” He said slightly nervous but in his warm and comforting way “What am I supposed to do?”

“You could reply my movements, match my pace. Like this.” She reached for his hips and he started moving. They moved in unison, she on top of him, bending over to bring their upper bodies together and kiss him. It was easy to tell that he enjoyed the proximity. Still it was hard for her to tell what was going on in his head. Whenever she had had sex with other people she had seen the lust and longing in their eyes. With Shiro there was just pure affection. He was watching her and there was so much love in his eyes it almost made her cry. She fondled his hair and kissed his neck while their hips were rocking against each other. Then she sat up again, taking his hands in hers and taking up speed. She guided his hands to her breasts.

“Pinch me.” Allura moaned and Shiro obeyed.

She felt the heat in her belly intensifying and brushed back her hair that had fallen into her face.

When she came it felt like small waves of light spreading from her belly and just when she thought it was over it started again. This time she felt his pulse against hers and she knew he had come too.

Exhausted and happy she let herself fall on top of him.

“Wow!” she smiled to herself, her cheek pressed against his collarbone.

“Was it good?” he asked.

“It was amazing!” Allura chuckled, she sat up again to be able to look at his face “How was it for you?”

“It’s nice being inside of you. It’s warm. But…” he realized that her facial expression dropped

“Oh, wait! No! That was not what I intended to say. The way I experience this is just different. I might not feel the same longing to do this you feel, but I do enjoy the expression on your face. I enjoy the way your breath speeds up and all the tiny noises you make and the way your skin glows. It’s really amazing to watch. It gives me an idea what this must be to you.”

Allura felt torn.

“But it isn’t to you.” She finished his sentence.

He sighted:

“It isn’t. But that does not mean that I don’t want to do this with you. I wouldn’t have offered it if I did not feel comfortable. I wanted this. For you, but also for me and I would most definitely do it again, now that I know I get to watch you like this.”

She bent over again hugging him closely, pressing her forehead against his.

“I love you Shiro.” She said “No matter if we can do this or not. I love being with you, having you by my side no matter the circumstances. This is more than sex, you know?”

“I do. But if you enjoy this why not having it? I am not uncomfortable having sex with you. It just takes me longer to get comfortable around women and feels different to me, but that doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy it. I enjoy being with you. Allura, I love you.”

They kissed and held each other tight for a while. Then they went to the bathroom to get clean and snuggled back into bed afterwards. Before Allura fell asleep she thought about how lucky she was having somebody like Shiro to share her life with.


End file.
